Expect the Unexpected08
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected07. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- I wake up in a velvet red room. There are no doors, no windows, it's like a box. But I can see one thing: mirrors. Mirrors are lined up against the walls. Like any mirrors, I can see myself in them. '' ''But I'm not proud of what I see. '' ''My hair is white, and I still have my Wings, and I'm wearing what I wore when I transformed. But behind me, I see my friends. I turn around, and right in front of me, Jack and Cassidy are smiling, and laughing. Jack is hunched on his knees, his face an odd shade of purple, while Cassidy is hiding her giggling, but it isn't working. '' ''Why are they laughing? What are they laughing at "Oh, look." Cassidy says between stiffles. "The pretty girl hasn't realized we're laughing at '''her' yet. Not only is she ugly, she's stupid as well!"'' Jack roars out, while I feel my heart rip in half. "Why would you guys laugh at me? I thought..." "Man, I wish he were here to see this!" Jack says, collapsing onto his knees. "He'd be laughing harder than both of us!" That sells it for Cassidy, and she falls down too. I look in the mirror behind them, and I see one word written across my face: STUPID I place my hand on the word, but then, I see a second word. UGLY I couldn't believe it. Not only were my best and only friends since fourth grade insulting me, but now, every single name that had haunted me in the past was written on my skin. DUMB LOSER CRAZY MEAN NERD Seeing the words all over me, and hearing Cassidy and Jack laugh at me, I couldn't take it. I collapse, wanting to die, wanting the whole world to go away. And then the mirrors break, and glass shatters. ---- I snapped my eyes open. I was being dragged, by two tough-looking men, decked out in white t-shirts, jeans, and shades. "What the...where am I?" I tried to ask them. "Where are you taking me?" They wouldn't answer. After what seemed like hours, we reached a door. The men slammed the door open. Looking before me, I could see that this was some sort of restaurant. There was a giant table, with glasses and napkins and untensils spread all over it. There was no guess that I would be eating here. The two men shoved me into the seat at the end, and left without further notice. I glanced around. I'd transformed back into my old clothes when I was out, and I hadn't exactly mastered transforming. Was making an escape possible? I had barely come to my senses, and now, I was about to have dinner with people I didn't know? In my head, I smacked myself. No, Briyana. No dinner. No strangers. Get the heck out of this place, and find Marcus, Jack, Dawn, and Cassidy. Like, right now. I slowly got up out of my seat, only to find myself sitting down again, as a woman walked in. How old was she? She must've been in her forties, maybe even her fifties. She had red hair that was placed into a bun, and her eyes were covered by cat-eye glasses. She was wearing a black suit on top, and a black skirt on the bottom. And her high heels were the highest high heels I'd ever seen. "'Ello, love." The woman gave me a pleasant smile when she saw me, and without hesitating, shook my hand. Her accent was thickly British. "You must be Briyana Neelis, the daughter of Tyche, with the Gamma gene, correct?" I was about to respond, asking her who she was, but she seemed to tell. "Lovely. You look gorgeous, my dear. My name is Lorraine Lindsey, but you can call me Mrs. Lindsey. Now, don't ask me any questions, you'll be asking Mr. Brock that." I was at a loss for words. How did she know who my godly parent was, and that my gene level was Gamma? The only thing that I was able to say was: "Mr. Brock?" "Oh, yes." Mrs. Lindsey sat down next to me. "Lovely man. He's the Head of the Council, and look! Here he comes now!" She pointed one of her bony fingers with blood red nail polish on them to the door. An older man than Mrs. Lindsey, with gray hair and gray eyes, stood in the doorway. He is extremely tall, and his face was straight. In his hands was a briefcase, like the kind businessmen carry. And according to Mrs. Lindsey, that was Mr. Brock. "Ah, Lorraine. Is this Miss Neelis with you?" He approached the table, and placed a hand on my chair, smiling warmly. "So it is! What an honor to meet someone so special! I, myself, and Gregory Brock, and like Mrs. Lindsey said, I am the head of the Council." He took the seat to my right, making him across from Mrs. Lindsey. "Um, it's nice to meet both of you as well." I said slowly, not trusting either of them at the moment. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the Council?" "Why, I'd be glad to tell you!" Mr. Brock said. "The Council is a group of adult mortals, who know all about the Greek gods, and that Camp you went to. We try to keep your world hidden from ours, and by doing so, we help people such as Chiron track down demigods such as yourself." "Our most recent discovery, my dear, regards Gene 157." Mrs. Lindsey added onto what Mr. Brock was saying. "As far as we know, there are only four demigods that currently exist that possess the gene. And you are one of them." I nodded. I knew that already. "You are probably wondering what we want from you, then." Mr Brock continued, raising an eyebrow at me. "As a matter of fact, we don't want anything from you, we'd like to help you defeat the horrors from Pandora's pithos, rescue Hestia, and stop them from getting Hope out." "Uh, what?" I asked, confused. "Trust us, we're trying to help you." Mr. Brock pulled out a piece of paper. "Just sign this, and we can get you started." I took the pen from him slowly. I wasn't exactly sure what it was they wanted, but I hoped if I signed it, I'd get more details. "Well, okay..." Just then, I heard a banging cry. I spun my chair around, and I stopped. Dawn. She was at the door. And she was holding a knife. Well, more like a kitchen knife, but it was still technically a weapon. "Briyana, stop whatever you're doing!" She said, gesturing the knife in the direction of Mr. Brock. "Don't even think about trusting those two creeps! They're not trying to help you, they're trying to use you!" I got up, shocked Dawn had gotten in. "Dawn?! But, how did you..." "Doesn't matter!" She grabbed my wrist. "Come on, we've gotta get out of here!" "Woah, woah, woah." Mr. Brock was also up. "Who the Hades are you?! How did you get past the security system?!" "My name's Dawn Roberston. And with my mom's favorite kitchen knife." Mrs. Lindsey sheated a dagger. "Drop the knife, or the girl gets it." She thrased her dagger across my neck. Dawn crossed her arms, the knife facing the floor. "And just what are you going to get out of killing her?" That made Mrs. Lindsey hesitate. I scanned my jeans for my dagger, and found that they'd removed it from me when I was out. So you know what I did? I transformed. ---- "You should've brought a second kitchen knife!" I screamed to Dawn, as she ran, and I flew. Dawn was having trouble keeping up. "Yeah....I know!" "How the heck are we supposed to get out of this place?!" I stopped, looking at two crossways. Dawn looked to the right. "It's gotta be some sorta pathway, but I don't remember which way to go!" "Well, that's just great." I say sarchastically. "Let's go to the right. Going to the right's always safer!" "If you say so, sweetie." Dawn replied, taking a right. I followed her. Behind us, I heard Mrs. Lindsey screaming in fury. "What are you dimwicks sitting there for?! The Gene 157 demigod got away with some mortal girl! Find them, for the gods sake!" I said a word I don't think you want to hear. After that, Dawn and I went through a series of actions that I really don't want to put, because both of swore most of the time. Thankfully, during those series of actions, I got my dagger back. Eventually, I decided that the best thing to do was jump out of the window, which landed both of us into the sand. I stood up quickly, grabbing my dagger. "Dawn, you okay?" She coughed out sand. "Fine. But we still have to get out of here." "Right. Got that covered." I shut my eyes, and prayed to turn back into the Briyana Neelis with brown hair, not white hair. "Uh, are we still in Hawaii?" "You know it, sweetheart." Dawn seemed more relaxed, now that she was here. "In fact, a few miles from here, is the beach that you and the others crash landed onto." I raised an eyebrow, but then I heard my stomach growling. "Hey, Dawn. Do you think it's possible we could have dinner? Like, someplace else?" She lit up at the sound of dinner. "I know just the place, girl." Category:GG Parts Category:ETU Parts Category:Stories